


Making Plans

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Wedding Planner AU, Wedding Planner!Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Church has been planning a huge wedding for his new client... but he's starting to have suspicions.





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Church and Caboose

“Okay we’re going with blue, lots of blue, but we can work with that. We’ll break it up with a bit of teal here and maybe yellow there? Soft greys too. Purple? No… purple might be a bit much,” Church glanced at his client who was nodding along with him. “When am I going to meet the bride?”

“OH! Uh…She–She-lia will… she does not like planning… so much. She is spontaneous!”

Church sighed. Okay this had gone on long enough. “Is there really a Shelia Mr. Caboose? Michael?” 

“There is! But…” Caboose rung his hands awkwardly. “It was Tucker’s fault.”

“Uhuh, I don’t know who that is. Now you’re going to tell me what’s going on right now,” Church’s voice rose in anger. He had spent a month pulling swatches and contacting cake decorators.

“Tuckersaidishouldgetinvolvedwithsomethingyoulike,” Caboose said very fast. “Because I wanted to get to know you, because I think we should be best friends, and you said you planned weddings, so I said I had a wedding to plan and Shelia is actually my car.”

“…What?” What in the goddamn hell??”

“I have trouble with…” Caboose waved his hands. “People, and I just thought, you were a really good guy, because you bought me coffee–!”

Church had been doing one of those shitty pay it forward things. Tex had said it might change how he felt about people… yeah. 

“–And so I wanted to be cool and say something that you would like, but I didn’t know what to say except what do you do for a living because that’s something people say and you said wedding planner–”

Church held up his hands. “Okay, slow down. So you wanted to be… my friend? So you made an elaborate ruse, have already paid me thousands of dollars to plan a dream wedding that you don’t have a bride or groom to marry yourself to?”

“…I don’t have a lot of friends,” Caboose drooped. “And I have fun picking colours with you and tasting cake.”

And honestly Church had had fun too. His job was shitty. He liked it in principle if there were absolutely no people involved. He was good at it. He was highly recommended which meant (not all) but a lot of his clients were rich bridezillas and grouchy grooms who wanted everything exactly how they wanted it, and then here comes a guy who was happy to take his suggestions, look at his samples, not fucking whine when the flowers he wanted were in the wrong shade of burgundy. It was too good to be true. He should have seen this coming. 

Church leaned back. Okay, he had come to know Caboose. After the initial shock it wasn’t actually that surprising… or really as upsetting as he first thought because… well… it was Caboose. Only he could get himself in a scrape like this. 

“Okay,” Church said, calmer now. 

“I will just leave.”

“Our appointment doesn’t end for another half hour. We’re still doing colours, right?”

“But… but…” Caboose dropped his voice and whispered. “There isn’t actually a wedding, Church. I made it all up.”

“You’ve already paid for a wedding Caboose, let’s just turn it into a party.”

“A…A party–Really!?” 

“Sure, you can invite people you like.”

Caboose frowned. “I don’t have many people…”

“Guest list, okay, let’s start there. I think Tucker has to come right?”

Caboose rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Yeah…” He muttered “Tucker can come I guess.” 

“Who else?”

“Can Freckles come? He’s my dog.” 

Caboose’s gigantic service dog panted at their feet.

“Yes. Of course Freckles can come.” 

“Um. Wash and his friend Carolina maybe?”

“Okay I’ll put them down… they are?”

“Wash is my neighbour. He helps me out with the laundry machine.”

“Hence Wash, gotcha. Who else?”

“Umm… Sarge! Sarge is nice I know him from the grocery store, and then if Sarge comes then Simmons and Grif, and Lopez, and Donut will come!”

Church wrote all the strange names down diligently.

“Maybe Doc too?”

“Is he your doctor?” Church asked.

Caboose shook his head. “He’s Freckles’ vet.” 

“Okay, Doc, noted. Now all you need a best man,” He explained. 

Caboose frowned. “Oh… Uh…” 

“You know what, I know just the person.” 

Church carefully wrote his own name down.

“R–Really? But a best man is like…a BEST friend.” 

Church shrugged. “To be fair, out of everyone I know in my life, I hate you the least.” 

“Church!!!!” Caboose tackled him with a hug. 

It was a strange wedding party that had no actual wedding, but everyone on Caboose’s list showed up plus a few extras. 

“I think you have more friends than you think you do,” Church said. It was nice to be the one sipping champagne and smiling for once.

“They are very good,” Caboose agreed. “But they are not my best friend… does this mean we will stop… seeing each other now that the party is over?”

“Caboose, you don’t have to pay me a fee to be your best friend and pick colour swatches. We’ll get beer… plan a smaller party… one that fits in your apartment, no fee necessary.” 

Caboose grinned, and as he was want to do, gave him a huge bear hug.

“Say goodbye to the guests,” Church wheezed. 

“Heh, twenty bucks.”

“Huh?” Church turned. Tex was smirking at him. Why had he brought her as his plus one again?

“You owe me twenty bucks.” 

“How’s that now?”

“I said buy someone coffee, be a decent human being and maybe you’ll stop being a miserable asshole. I have pictures of you smiling and laughing with strangers all night. You have literally found someone you enjoy being in the same room as. Twenty bucks.” 

“I don’t–fine. Fine. You win Tex.” 

“I think you’re the winner here, Church.” Tex clapped his shoulder before taking her winnings. 

“You know what? Yeah. Yes I am.”


End file.
